Teen Demon
by Melodious Vagrant
Summary: You'd think that you'd have enough on your plate simply being a teenager these days, but not for Dean. He'd rather wish things were so simple for him. Watch as he attempts to figure out who he is, successfully navigate through high school, and find out what it truly means to be human.


Warnings: OCs inbound, explicit language, possibly explicit scenes in future chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **...Introducing!**

* * *

 _The day he was born was both the happiest day of my life, but also the scariest._

 _Being in that room, seeing her in such pain. I couldn't hear anything. I could barely register anything._

 _I spent so much time thinking what_ this _could all mean, not just for me, but for_ us _, and maybe even the world..._

 _I've never felt my heart beat so fast..._

 _In the back of my mind I was so worried. What if he came out deformed? A monstrosity like his own father before him. What if he didn't even survive the process? Would he...would everyone be better off if he just died off before he even had a chance of life? And even then, what about later? Would he grow up to be normal? ...Would he grow up to be like me? God knows we don't need anymore of me's running around. I laughed at the thought._

 _But none of that mattered right now, as she finally begins to calm down, and I hear a beautiful sound._

 _Crying._

 _The doctor let me take him into my arms. And I cradled him delicately. It felt so surreal. Nothing else mattered. Because in that one moment in life, everything was perfect..._

 _I had what I never thought I would never ever have: a family. I pulled him in closer and closed my eyes._

 _"Don't cry, Dean."_

* * *

The disproportionately attractive cast of teenagers in yet another summer blockbuster hit, The Scaries, scream for their lives on the big screen ahead.

Dean flinches lightly as Lisa grabs hold of my shirt, and burrows her head into his chest as she lets out an embarrassing squeal. The smell of stale popcorn pervades in the dimly lit movie theater. No one makes a sound.

Not even a quick glance at the surrounding area was needed to understand how incredibly synchronized everyone in the room was. All with ghastly looks of terror; although some in apprehension, others in suspension and curiosity.

All the teenagers in the room were horrified at the new and creative ways directors could scare them, have demons tear a relate-able name and face apart. One died while washing their face, causing the skin to peel off. Another died as the rug beneath him slid, making him fall down the stairs in a comedic bloodbath.

Well, all of the teenagers except Dean Winchester, of course.

No. Dean was _different_. Very different.

Bad acting aside, the effects, use of music, and pacing was excellent. Every step taken, every slight twitch in the background was palpable. But seeing the deaths occur wasn't the thing that was bothering young Dean, rather, it was the _things_ doing the killing instead.

Teen horror blockbusters often deal with supernatural creatures: vampires, werewolves, zombies, goblins, ghosts, you name it! But this movie in particular involved something far more sinister, and more powerful than possibly all of them.

Demons.

The torn remnants of human souls gone bad, only to come right back out of hell to make Earth a living hell. Whether it be playing tricks on them, stealing or even damning human souls, demons were never a good thing to be around.

They were also always ugly. A fact that irked Dean immensely.

 _"I don't look like that,"_ he told himself, but wasn't so sure he believed that.

Another fright and Lisa moved even closer to Dean. Noticing this without a hitch, Dean quickly and subtly wrapped his right arm around to comfort her. He looks to his left, eyeing his friends Sean, Trevor and their respective girls. They were scared alright, but they were also happy. Excited even.

Dean couldn't understand why. He grew tense as the movie went on getting closer to regretting on even showing up. This experience just serving as a reminder why he hates most scary movies. Not because it was usually badly written, acted, or composed (at least, not only because of that), but because he often ends up feeling closer to the monsters involved, rather than their victims.

In a rather savage twist, the humans finally capture the demon by first luring it into possessing their friend's body, and then trapping the volatile demon in a ring of salt. After getting splashed numerous times by holy water that was somehow conveniently located in the house, the kids were able to overpower the demon, and tie his human body onto a chair.

They begin questioning the demon, who it was, why it tortured them, etc. But the movie made it very clear that this thing was nothing more than a sadistic monster, whom killed for the hell of it. The creature smiled deviously as it meticulously described how it killed the innocents throughout the night, as if they were nothing more than sport.

He, or rather _it_ , was the hunter simply playing a game. But Dean couldn't accept that, there had to have been more. There had to have been a reason why a person or a former person does this. He curses himself for taking the movie so seriously, but he can't help but feel short-changed, or misrepresented even.

"Aw, shit. Here comes the best part," Sean excitedly jolts with his eyes glued to the screen. The crowd collectively moves toward the edges of their seats. The kids get their bible, and begin praying.

The demon is being exorcised. Dying.

Dean's heart clenches. He watches in horror as the demon starts to convulse in pain. Cursing out in numerous languages. Twitching and moving about, trying to break free from its binds. Bookshelves in the room start toppling; all the pages are being swept up in the air and in a vortex of demonic power. Its cold and barren black eyes are pleading out, almost begging for them to stop, but they simply press on.

The teenagers were worn out. Red faces with dark circles beneath their eyes, but a savage and miserable look on their faces.

Dean turns away and closes his eyes, not wanting to watch it all unfold. But when he forces his eyes open, he see his own face on the screen; as if it were him on that chair. Bound, flailing pathetically, and being systematically killed instead.

In retrospect, Dean knew he was only being paranoid. But at that moment, he loses it. He stands up abruptly.

"Dean?" Lisa asks quickly, but it was too late. Dean was already out the door.

* * *

 _"God, I can't believe I just did that."_ Dean beats himself up, just outside the theater room. What would they think of him, now? He didn't need a mirror to know how red his own face was. He can't tell what's worse, them thinking he's afraid of scary movies, or them actually knowing the real reason why he was so complete disturbed by it all.

It isn't long before the theater doors open, and a flurry of teenage faces whiz by him.

At this point, Dean was able to calm himself down. He gazes intently at the crowd in front of him. Aside from a few girls who wink at him, they all go about as if he's not there. They can't possibly know what he is, right? Dean's mind begins to veer off to darker direction, until his thoughts are interrupted.

"Hey, dude, what the hell was that for?" Sean almost demands from his best friend, not really too upset about it.

Dean looks up from the bench outside that he's sitting on with a blank look on his face, and then looks back away. In all his angst, he actually forgot to come up with a feasible excuse for running out like that.

"I dunno man, I just couldn't keep watching that movie."

Sean didn't look convinced. "What, c'mon man, you're not a pansy wuss, are ya?"

Sean receives a death-glare from Dean. "What? No! Of course not! I just-," before Dean could finish, Lisa and the others came running out.

"Dean!"

"Hey, Lise..." he gives a weak, crooked smile and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry I ran off like that..."

Lisa gives him a knowing look which then turned into a smile. "It's okay, Dean. I understand." Dean flinches as she place a comforting hand onto his shoulder and rubbing it warmly. "I know exactly what's going on."

"And what exactly is that?" he says a bit defensively. He stares intently, right into Lisa's eyes.

She perks up a bit. "That you don't like scary movies," she almost says excitedly. Sean and their friend Blake snickers behind her. She gives them a dismissive glance. "Really, it's okay."

Dean gives her an uneasy look but relents, "Yeah, that's it. Thanks for understanding, Lise."

She smiles widely and pulls him in closer for a peck on his lips. She then grabs both of his hands and holds them. "Just let us know, next time we all go out for movie night okay? That way we can watch something we can all enjoy."

"As long as it ain't one of those trashy chick-flicks," Sean states but is smacked lightly by Missy.

"Alright, me and the girls are about to head out, okay? See ya later, Dean!"

Lisa, Missy, and the other girls leave out the door together, leaving Dean with his buds Blake and Sean. Sean still has that smirk on his face while Blake is shaking his head slightly?

"What?!" Dean asks.

Blake puts his hands up. "Hey, I didn't say anything, man."

"I just don't get the appeal to horror movies, okay," was the only thing Dean could really think of. He was lying, of course. He knew the thrill; he knew exactly what people wanted from horror movies. But he just couldn't focus on that. Things weren't so cut and dry for him, he thought.

"Oh c'mon man, it's the rush! The goosebumps, trying to figure out what's killing them and who'll survive! If anyone survives!" Blake animatedly exclaims.

"That, AND getting to hold your girl up close without even having to try. All you gotta do is look brave and they just eat that shit up," Sean smiles deviously.

Dean sighed. "Yeah yeah, I get that..." He turns toward the door. "Let's just go." The others followed.

* * *

"Hey guys," Blake says inquisitively as they walk.

"What?" the other two answer in unison.

"I was just wondering, what it'd be like to meet something like a demon in real life," he says with a slight tone of wonderment.

"What?" Dean tenses.

"Dude, save it for fuckin' mythology class," Sean snorts.

"No like, humor me, guys. What would it be like, ya know?"

"I dunno. All I know is I'd just beat the fuck outta them. Shouldn't be too hard, right? They hate all that churchy stuff. Crosses, rosaries, whatever."

Dean stays quiet. He shivers as a cold breeze seems to set in.

"Do you think that they'd look the same as in movies?" Blake asks.

Dean turns away, his voice quieter than usual, "I don't know... They're probably fuckin' ugly."

"No fuckin' doubt. They'd probably be like some wrinkled, deformed corpse like shit."

"With putrid breath." They laugh. Hard. Before Dean catches himself, he brings his hand to his mouth to try to smell his breath, looking a bit offended.

"Gangly skin."

"Souless eyes."

"Hideous voice."

The list goes on. And Dean grows increasingly on edge.

"Dude," Sean gives him a strong pat to the shoulder. "Don't worry, Winchester, if any them demons come out the woodwork, just find me, I can take care of them for ya. They can't do shit to me."

Dean gives him a question and challenging look. "Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure decent football chops and subpar lock-picking skills won't get you through this one."

Sean looks slightly offended. "First of all, my mom's side of the family is really into that church, clergy bullshit. I mean I don't really buy into all that crap, but I'll tell ya right now, you learn something after going to sunday school every week. "

"And, I'm not _decent,_ in football, you dick. In fact, I'm gonna be starting QB this year, I know it."

Blake and Dean share a skeptical look. "'Course you will, bud."

"Bah." Sean was determined. "I can feel it, guys. You fuckers will be eatin' your words, in a few weeks."

They finally reached their cars, all perched underneath a dimly lit streetlight.

"See ya in the mornin', guys." They all grunted and nodded in response. Nothing else to be said.

* * *

Dean slowly pulled up infront of his house. Well, it wasn't really a house so to speak, rather it was a dinky little grounded trailer. It was cramped, a bit dirty, not exactly sleek or new, and there was nothin' to do inside. But to Dean, it was home. And any home beats motel surfing across the country.

He can't complain either. It's got all the essentials: a fridge, a place to eat, a TV, and two beds. But most importantly, it's got Sam.

He passes through the small corridor and squeaks open the opposite room from his. "Hey kiddo," he calls out softly.

Sam's figure in the dark turns slightly. He was clearly trying to sleep but just couldn't. "Hey, Dean. Ya have fun out there?"

Dean smiles the best he could. "Sure did, Sammy," he lied. He could always lie _for_ Sam, but lying _to_ Sam made him a bit uneasy. "It was just some mindless horror flick, though. Nothing exactly though-provoking enough for ya, I'm sure."

Sam grunts and smiles softly. For just a minute or two, they just let the somber night silence envelope them. Not even the crickets were creaking.

"Do you think he'll be back, Dean," Sam's voice was raspy... Was he crying?

Dean hesitates for just a second longer than he wished. "Of course, Sammy." He adjusts his voice with confidence and solemnity. "He always comes back."

"...You're right..."

"Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

Author's Note:

Dean's personality is somewhat altered in this story. He's more angsty and more outward about it, all things considered.

I know this is kind of a weird way to start a story, which will probably be a high school story. But I'm not a fan of stories that begin when the main character first meets their love interest, or has a "chance" encounter with them, that kind of bullshit. This first chapter gives you only a little bit of exposition, while understanding what's currently going on Dean's thought processes.

Also, I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update this story. I've got a lot of ideas going on, and I've got to write them down, order them, etc.

Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
